


Gathering Clues

by talkingtothesky



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Crack, Episode: s01e09 Get Carter, M/M, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 00:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14093247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: John is still trying to figure out what Harold might like.





	Gathering Clues

_rare books_  
_180-gram vinyl_  
_xerox alto_

John writes in his little notebook about Harold. Between the things John has been able to ferret out _(green tea, one sugar)_ and the precious nuggets of information Finch has given up of his own accord, the first page is almost full.

John traces his fingertips over the list and taps his chin with his pencil.

He's considering getting Harold a doll as a joke gift. Maybe instead of a jolly policeman, he'd like a toy soldier, one with movable limbs. Detachable uniform. John's lips quirk at the thought. 

He wouldn't put a camera in it. He'd just leave it on the desk and see if Harold allowed it to remain there. 

Just like Harold had allowed John to linger in his personal space, when John had leaned in as close as he dared, under the pretext of peering into the magnifying glass. Almost brushing his cheek against Harold.

 


End file.
